11/11/12 Gate RP
Particpants: TakedaInkroe NamikazeJinora NamikazeSoudai ItsumoAi DarkKeyome Saiyukireizeipaymon TetsuoYuki RP: TakedaInkroe: -I had returned from my long jog, a two kilometer treck from the base of the mountain which housed the Kenjutsu temple to the gate, sweat was beading at my forehead and chest, my underarms and the bandages tightly wrapped to them were slightly more grey in hue due to the sweat produced under the additional strain of carrying Samehada and my normal clothing, my red plume of hair which fell at my back in the form of a pony tail was twisted and unkept, ruined was its straightness from the repeated leaps and bounds across rock and broken earth, the dodging of tree and bush had caused the shifting from side to side and partial knotting, even the belt which forced Samehada in its tightly wound bandages to be secured to my back was slightly looser since I had left and so too were the straps which bound the long sandals to my shins and feet. My breath was deep yet shyly shallow as I gathered my self control, casually strolling through the arch into the courtyard and looking around, my right eye tiredly crossed the horizon in search of a Jounin, Genin.. anyone.. for about a tenth of a second before closing, both eyes being then firmly shut as I inhaled deep through the bandages wound around my face, the warm air seeping through linen and fibre between my dry lips and sharpened teeth, filling my nasal cavity with the scent of Springs end.. my tongue grasping for a taste of some unknown fruit or spice, substituting my lack of ability to see the bright hues of pink or green, instead leaving me in majority with only greys, whites and blacks. My body was sore at the shins and thighs, my fingers opened from clenched fists in a stretch and my palms were filled with open air, an emptiness which was wished to be filled by the hilt of a blade, but was denied by my own mind as I remembered, I would refuse to train in such a public location with my sword. I opened my right eye again and felt my mouth close shut, warm air slipping out of my nose as I exhaled and took a new NamikazeJinora: -Having woken up earlier today with a heavy weight on my back I already felt that the day would not be as great as i wouldve hoped... Roko has gotten much too big it seemed.. it was easier to share the bed with this fox when she was a baby... but now... not so much. Pushing the heavy fox away I slowly pushed myself to get on through the day before I noticed my slightly pink knuckles, I had trained with my team last night and perhaps i may have overdone punching out my frustrations onto the heavy punching bag. It was most definatly nothing that would affect me.. but I couldnt get too careless. Today I hope to take my team on their first mission,lessons that they would probably utilize and benefit from later on frequently. Right before I left the house, I made sure i had everything that i would need.. my pouch, check, thundergod daggers, check. roko, check. I kicked open the door and ran out before the door had a chance to retaliate by hitting me in the face.. yet again another thing i should not get careless with.. I walked towards the gate inhaling the fresh air that was offered during this season and soon found myself at the main gates of the village. I figured i would spend most of today with personal matters as I was finally in the mood to move out of the house with Soudai.. Only a few days ago I had sat on the benches here and pondered about myself, my age, and my accomplishments.. or the lack of it. It may have appeared to be quite impulsive and hasty but perhaps i was one of those people who needed irrational thoughts to move forward.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai, with a heavy burdened sigh, headed out for the main gates. She loved being a jounin, but day after day with the tasks that she had could weigh on ones shoulders. She had always wondered why Saiyuki had a bit of a..attitude whenever she met up with her for training. But it was different with Chihiro, it was a joy to see her along the path of her day's travel, perhaps she was just tired today. OR it was the large bag she was carrying on her back, probably 30pds give or take, fox food it was for her sister's fox..But why? Soudai had thought it would have been nice for Roko, and a good way to show Jinora that she was committed to the roommate relationship that they would be dedicating to soon enough. They had spoken over a meal or tea about moving in together, it was becoming..bother to leave in a house meant for a whole family, of which the Namikaze Compound was for. It was also becoming a bit lonely to live in a single apartment..So the three, Soudai, Jinora, Roko, were discussing moving into a bigger apartment together, capable of holding all three comfortably, it would also give the siblings a chance to grow bonds that had lacked in their life somehow throughout the years. She came through the gates and stumbled down, letting the bag flatten on her back and making her literally go: "oofff!" and her eyes were pained. She rolled over though which knocked the bag off of her and then stood up, taking the bag back into her hands and walking towards her sister. "Here..I thought this would be nice." She said softly, to be truthful she was trying to convince her sister she could be a good roommate, trustworthy of having responsability, although Soudai had never shown otherwise anything besides being clean, responsable, she might even be a little..bit of a clean freak, her room was always cleaned and it didn't gather the dust and build up of clothes, toys, or other things in her room. Her bed at the compound had always been made before she left, when she came out of the bathroom it had looked like she didn't do anything in their, whether it was showering or cleaning the sink. TetsuoYuki: -Tetsuo would hear his alarm clock go off as he rolled over, still with his eyes closed he picked it up and threw it at the wall causing it to shatter and break into pieces, after a few seconds of laying there with his eyes close he rolled out of bed and stretched his arms, standing at about 4'10 Tetsuo Yuki had deep hazel eyes and raven black hair that was usually styled to come down over one of his eyes, his skin was a milky white that he had inherited from his mother. After waking up he walked to the mirror and fixed his hair so it would come down over one of his eyes, he then turned and got dressed in all black as he normally did being as it was his favorite colour that matched his hair. Soon after he had his Yonshigakure flak jacket on and his pouch containing ninja tools. He walked out of his room in the puppet theater, still being creeped out by his roomates various puppets he slowly walked to the thundergod gate the served as an entrence and exit, stepping through there was a loud clap like thunder and he soon stepped out too the village gates, walking over off to the side he sat down with his back against the wall looking around and relaxing having anything to do at the moment- DarkKeyome: The dark sunglasses on his face hung over his eyes as he walked through the village. The other day, he had cut his ties with his old thieving buddies. But of course it didn’t end well, they didn’t like the fact that he was leaving, what gang would? Especially since he was the one supporting them finically and he alone, used to do a lot of the big steals. His training at the academy at the time, had made his stealing skills abit higher than the rest. When he spoke to the leader, named, “Koga” ,and told him he wanted out, the young boss wasn’t very fond of that, not at all. Koga, was a 18 year old boy. He wasn’t a Shinobi of the village, but he did have many crimes, and usually kept his head down. He got the younger kids to the all the stealing, while he'd bask in the riches, only cutting them off with a small portion of the deal. Keyome walked into him, behind the ramen shop yesterday night. Koga was with 6 other boys that Keyome knew, all of them ranging from 15. Keyome wasn’t feeling well.. he had heard of his father being ill, so he didn’t train much because of it, thus he stayed in his apartment for a few days. He didn’t want to show anyone he was upset. When he approached Koga, he wore a all black bandanna, that wrapped nicely on his head. and a black leather jacket, but the sleeves were torn out. He had no weapons, though his headband was wrapped around his fist, like a brass knuckle. He demanded that Koga leave him alone, and he told him he was done. Koga laughed it off, telling him he was nothing when we got to the village, that he was a loser, and always will be and just because he got a few new Ninja friends, he'd never be a great one. A angered Keyome didn’t hesitate to lash out at the boys. He brutally beat Koga down, pushing him into a wall, and then mounting him, and pounding his fist into his chest. until three of the boys pushed him off, and forced him against the wall, two boys had keyomes arms on the wall locked secure. Koga stood, wiped the blood off his face and began to wale the boy in the stomach over and over again. Keyome coughed, but had managed to kick the boy off of him and into some trash cans. He then managed to slip his right hand from under the boy's grip on the right, and had judo flipped him into the boy on his left. The other three boys charged, but he didn’t cower. He smashed one in the face with a swift punch, another teen came in with a lead pipe swinging it wildly, it connected to keyome's face and he had fell backwards onto the ground, they began to stomp him out all at once, until he caught one of the boys feet and flipped him backwards into the wall. For about 15 minutes they all fought. Until.. keyome had been stabbed by one of the boys in the stomach, luckily it hit nothing vital. Once he stabbed keyome, the boys, all beat up and battered began to run off. Keyome soon stood up, holding the wound as he bleed and scuffled his way back home in the night. He now came through the gate, the same cut jacket, but he had a bandages wrapping around his waist, and he looked pretty bruised up, the sun glasses on his face to hide cuts and black eyes from people. He slowly made his way to a stone seat, sitting down quietly. And looking off in the distance. NamikazeJinora: -I had continued to go through with my plans on moving out, I had hoped that it wouldnt be too big of a move. in the corner of my eye i had noticed a genin walk towards one of the stone benches looking quite unusual.. I wasnt able to see what was wrong and i was too distracted to wrap my head around it.. As i watched him sit down I reached into my bag as if reaching for a book while i silently observed the genin DarkKeyome: He was fiddling with his fingers, he hadn’t said a word. He honestly was looking for Haru, or Chi, or maybe even Kaito. Anyone to help him get his mind off what had just happened the night before. He slowly stood up, his body felt like it was being compressed. “...how am I gonna train, with a stupid... wound like this.” He stood up, walking over to the weights he had left from the other day. In that tussle with the guys. He knows he could have ripped them apart... but, then he'd be no different than them. Which he was now trying to prove. Lifting the weights tightly, in the mercy of his right hand, he'd slowly attempt to lift it, but would fail, his weakened state wouldn’t give him the pleasures of training today. He dropped the weight, and walked with a limp to the wall, forcing his back on it, and sliding down to his butt. “ Ah, well... suppose I need a chill day anyways.” he said picking up random peddles on the ground, tossing them lightly over the compound. DarkKeyome: After a few moments he'd shuffle his broken body over to the stone step, and remove his shades. His right eye was closed up, and he had a large scrape under his left eye. His body was badly bruised. He treated himself often to prevent infections. “Agh.. c'mon keyome.. You cant let this be an excuse for failure...” He slowly stood up, his legs shaking vigorously as he began to jog to the other side of the compound with a limp. A slow walk at first, It soon formed into a slow staggering jog. His left leg had a 4 second pause with each step as he jogged. His weighted clothing on as usual, even though he couldn’t go all out. He'd force himself to keep on. His right hand pressing hard against the stab wound. It started to bleed again through the bandages, but only by a small bit. NamikazeJinora: -I had been keeping my eyes on the genin for the last few minutes, his recent actions on getting up and jogging.. or at least making a feeble attempt to was more than enough to convince anyone that he was injured. I stepped away from my spot as I walked towards the jogging genin. As he was jogg-limping towards me his wounds were much more visible the closer he got. I blocked his way and as he approached a few feet towards me I pointed towards one of the stone benches without saying a word. I couldnt tell if his attempts to train in his current state was worth commending.. or just plain stupid... Perhaps i would make my judgement upon furthur inspection of his state.- DarkKeyome: He tripped on his own feet, falling violently to the ground face first, scraping his chin. He winced, feeling the liquid fall from his face. He slowly stood back up starting to jog again. He shook his head, he felt extremely light headed. The blood from his wound increased with its flow he coughed hard and his vision with into a high blurr, before he knew it he had bumped into a woman with long blonde hair. He looked hard up at the woman, his vision came back just for a few moments. She was young, honestly didn’t look that much older than him, maybe a few years older. He tilted his head up attempting to move past her. “ excuse me lady... I have to train, I cant stop... I wont be a failure.” He said attempting to brush past her and continue his jogging. His banged up body hadn’t even healed one bit from the jumping he got from those kids the night before, he thought about how the leader called him a loser. And he'd never forget it. “ I refuse... to be a failure..” He said forcing himself forward. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would look up from the ground sitting by a tree just outside the compound that housed the gate into her home village. Itsy knew there were others inside the compound and she didn’t feel like joining in just yet she would stare up at the sky above her and enjoy the sunlight against her skin. She would whisper something to herself- “happy birthday Itsy” –and with a smile she would lean against the tree she had figured out what day it was and strangely enough it was today that her birthday had fallen on. She was still going to train like any other day and she was not going to tell anyone what the day was, except her twin. Before she had left the apartment that day Itsy had left a box lying on the table next to her sleeping twin and inside the box was a pretty present for her twin. She hoped that her twin would like it when she awoke and she wasn’t sure if her twin had said anything to anyone or if her twin even remembered what today was but Itsy did and was happy. Her soft blue eyes would start up at the sky and then she would shift her attention back to the compound getting up from the ground Itsy would dust herself off and fix her long snow white hair so that it was gathered all to one side. She would slowly begin to walk towards the compound and enter through the front entrances as she did most of the time.- NamikazeJinora: --I stared at him before i placed two fingers on his forehead and pushed him backwards. i leaned over a little and stared at the genin right in the eyes with a slightly unamused face. I blinked a few times "Did you know? over doing it when you are injured heightens your chance in making your injuries worse, possibly some permanent injuries?" My words were not unecessarily false.. infact they were true.. possibly slightly exaggerated but none the less.. true. I stood back up standing straight and pointed at the stone bench once again. This time after pointing at the bench I walked over and sat down on one of them myself. and reached into my bag for what i might need as i awaited the genin to sit. DarkKeyome: He looked up at the woman, a light frown on his face when she pressed her fingers on his head which made him stagger back by a small distance. He sighed, he wanted to protest. But he was using all of his strength just to stand and do these pitiful jogs. He looked over to the gate, looking over at the girl that entered through it. As he staggered over to the seat that he was commanded to goto he'd wave over at the young teenager girl who had entered through it. There was a team-mate, a perfect chances to train with her, but his body too banged up to even stand because he was too weak o be ruthless against some punks. As he sat his head was down, and he had a frown of defeat on his face. “... I hate when people tell me what to do you know...” He said to the young woman. He couldn’t even look at her, his eyes too closed up. “...I don’t care about my wounds.... if I don’t train... I’ll never be strong.” He held the bleeding wound on his stomach. “...I tell myself It all the time, when im working out...” He coughed. “ Pain is only temporary... a little scratches and a stab wound ain’t gonna bring me down...” NamikazeSoudai: Soudai shrugged, Jinora seemed too busy to responsed to her right now she guessed. So she set the heavy bag of fox food for Roko down and rubbed her own shoulders a bit, stressed and pained from carrying that thing around. She sighed a little, walking over to a bench nearby and sitting down, Jinora seemed to turn her attention to one of the genins here, so Soudai did the same. Itsy appeared, making Soudai smile, she was a nice friend.. "Hey Itsy.." She greeted, standing up and going over to her, rubbing her own back with one of her hands still trying to calm it from logging that heavy bag around or it was a nervous knack, no one could tell at this point. "..Anything big today? New weapon? Training session? Boyfriends?" She teased with that last comment. She believed Itsy would have been a girl that all the guys wanted to call their girlfriends, but throughout growing up with the young woman she had noticed that she could scare the boys away sometimes, showing her strength and not being beatend own by someone who believed they were stronger because it was a gender thing. ItsumoAi: -Itsy would hear what her teammate said about his wounds and speak up- “Do what you are told and rest, If you push yourself you will not be able to train or take the exam and then you will hurt our team.” –Itsy spoke softly but sternly she knew Keyo was very stubborn and hoped the boy would listen. Hearing Soudai’s voice Itsy once more would smile brightly and her pale blue eyes would shift around till she saw her.-“Big today? Na I didn’t get any new weapons though I got in some good physical training last night.” –Itsy would laugh softly before adding in the last part- “Who has time for boys?” –Itsy didn’t have any boys chasing after her the only boys her age where either annoying as could be or already taken. Itsy didn’t mind though as she smiled once more- “What about you?” NamikazeSoudai: "Me? Boys?" Soudai thought for a moment. "..Well there was a slight interest in Nobu once but- OH OH..you meant what i did today..Ahahah..Nothing really.." She blushed a little, looking down, that was like..a minute thing. There were still plenty of question marks that came up about her sexuality, if she had ever been interested in someone, those types of things didn't matter in the end when you were on a battlefield with a comrade besides you battling for your life and defending the village. "You remember before when i asked if you wanted to do something or another..Well do you want to do something? We can make a girl's night out of it.." She pointed out, both Jinora and Roko were women, she could invite them, then there would be 4 people. That was a small party, but at least the bill splitting up didn't get too much confusing. ItsumoAi: -Itsy smiled softly at Soudai as she spoke and flushed slightly- “yes, I remember and sure I would love that” –Itsy was happy to do something nice today since it was indeed a special day and since Soudai was very pretty Itsy couldn’t help but want to go out and have fun with her. Itsy was strange that way she found both girls and guys to be attractive and she didn’t know why but she enjoyed every moment of it. and with a smile she would nod- NamikazeJinora: I had walked away towards the genin and had managed to get him to sit down. Perhaps my mind was too occupied on all the variety of things in front of me that i hadnt responded to Soudai. I turned back for a moment to see that Roko was taking myplace in responding the best way a fox could. Roko sniffed and wagged her tails at the bag that Soudai was holding I watched as the fox gently pawed at the bag as if wanting to get a sample of what was inside. Meanwhile i diverted my attention back to the genin. Sitting next to him I pulled his shades away from his face to reveal a nasty looking black eye upon closer inspection I spotted bloodied bandages wrapped around his abdomen and shook my head. I pulled out a bottle of water from my bag and poured its contents onto my hands while focusing my chakra onto my hands.. It would appear that it was a mere act of pouring water on my hands but my hands gave off a low tint of a glow as this was the process of disinfecting my hands. Once my hands were thoroughly clean I took out a pair of small silver scissors and started to snip away at the bloodied bandages. peeling the soiled linen away slowly to avoid irritation of the wound and possible reopening of it I managed to susccessfuly remove the bandages from the genin's abdomen and set them on the side. Once the bandages were removed it was visible, the wound wasnt the cleanest cut but it wasnt deep. I wasnt a medical nin.. my level of abilities wasnt as high as I havent recieved much training.. the previous medical nin had gone up in the mountains mourning the death of her student.. being the only genin she had taught medical nin to.. I had ended up taking her place. I placed my clean hand on the wound and pressed down lightly as I had begun helping the genin.. My hands continued to glow a light pale color as I was using the blood coagulation technique onto the wound. This would allow the blood to stop seeping through the wound preventing blood loss, as a minute to a 2 minutes passed I felt as if it would be more than enough.. The wound wasnt deep, the genin was lucky to have escaped with a shallow knife wound. As I pulled out my own roll of clean bandages I wrapped it around the genin in the apprpriate and most sufficient manner, across the wound, diagonally on both sides to make them cross, and back across before making one more 'x" shaped overlap of the bandages and tying it in a not behind him. " There, that should help.. Dont over do it or your wound will reopen and it will hurt much more.. as for your black eye... try placing something frozen on it for a few days it will help reduce the swelling..." I picked up the waterbottle again and cleansed my hands for the last time before I went over to Roko and ruffled the fox's fur.- ItsumoAi: ((Repost of what i said to you keyo:ItsumoAi: -Itsy would hear what her teammate said about his wounds and speak up- “Do what you are told and rest, If you push yourself you will not be able to train or take the exam and then you will hurt our team.” –Itsy spoke softly but sternly she knew Keyo was very stubborn and hoped the boy would listen. Hearing Soudai’s voice Itsy once more would smile brightly and her pale blue eyes would shift around till she saw her.-“Big today? Na I didn’t get any new weapons though I got in some good physical training last night.” –Itsy would laugh softly before adding in the last part- “Who has time for boys?” –Itsy didn’t have any boys chasing after her the only boys her age where either annoying as could be or already taken. Itsy didn’t mind though as she smiled once more- “What about you?” )) DarkKeyome: He slowly turned his head to listen to his team-mate. Even though he wanted to train, and felt like he needed too, he'd listen. He knew she was right, he couldn’t afford to push himself and injure himself further. It wouldn’t be just his failure but the failure of his team. He wouldn’t lie, he didn’t feel a super strong bond between them. He blamed himself partially and yet he knew he blamed his sensei mostly. “....hm.. Alright then...” He said rubbing his eyes. He didn’t even know what techniques the girl was good at. He turned his attention to the blonde headed woman who was treating his wound. He watched her carefully, abit intrigued on how she got it to stop bleeding so heavily. He then would have been wrapped up with the bandages. It stung only a small amount, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. As the woman finished he looked up at her as she walked away. He closed his eyes “ Thank you...” He muttered out to the young woman. He was gratefully. He then bowed his head to her, the way he saw the monks do it from his childhood. The boy had a strong look of frustration that bore intensely over his face. He felt weak, but at the same time he had learned something. He wondered if Haru had gotten jumped, how he could have easily gotten out of it, those guys wouldn’t have stood a chance. Hell even Kaito would have took those guys out. What was his problem? He shook his head, repressing the thoughts as he began to fiddle with his fingers again. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai nodded to Itsy's response and rubbed her own shoulder a little as she walked off to get to Jinora. She paused, watching her prepare to do some medical nin duties. She had to smile a bit, a odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, warm for her sister having accomplished another jutsu or ability that she didn't know she had and a shame for not having learned something like that. She loved her sister but she always had a feeling that it was a competition for their parents attention, she thought Minato liked Jinora more because he did more things with her..And Ruka..Where was she usually? Soudai shrugged off those old feelings, that was a genin Soudai, the jounin one didn't trouble her thoughts with that, she only wanted Jinora's attention now, not her parents. "Hey si-Jinora.." she begun, a little nervous, she didn't want to be rejected really. "..You want to go out with me and Itsy?" She asked her kindly, having been looking at the ground while saying those last few words. Killing and sparring and teaching her genins was a heads up dominate Soudai while asking someone something that being rejected could make her feel hurt was diffucult. NamikazeJinora: -I look to Soudai with a small smile, "we'll be kind of busy moving in for the next couple of days dont you think? You can go if youd like, maybe ill catch up later, i just want to make sure everything is perfect"- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had slept well. No dreams, no nightmares, no screaming awake at 3 in the morning to be greeted with faces. Either last night was a fluke, or maybe I was starting to get over what had happened between Lucien and I. I dressed quickly, humming all the way and clicking my tongue in a habitual sound at odd intervals. I attached the Kiba blades to my back, the familiar weight settling and I shrugged my shoulders, adjusting the straps to sit comfortably. I was going to train today, as I still needed to train with that B rank Jutsu I was learning. I sighed quietly tallying up how long I had been training and figured out I still had a while to go. No matter. If it were easy, everybody would know it. Dressed and ready to face the day, I decided to run toward the gate of my village, rather than Body Flicker to it. I was getting lax in my training and I couldn't have that. I exited my apartment, stepping easily out of the door and breathed in deep before setting myself. In a twitch of leg muscle, no Chakra added, I was off, using training I had with speed alone. I would use Chakra later. I ran, moving effortlessly over the bridge that lead outside of the Village and I added Chakra to my legs, allowing me to move faster. My strides lengthened, each footfall landing with, eerily, no sound and I speed up, faster and faster. The wind blew in my face, my eyes in particular, causing them to water, but I paid it no heed. My black hair, newly dyed was blown back behind me and I had to let out a laugh as I ran. I loved the freedom running gave me and I leaped over obstacles in my path, gathering my leg muscles and sometimes bounding more than a yard with each jump. Chakra lended me the ability to do this, but it was such a unconscious habit, that I was barely aware of my molding it. Regardless, I used my familiarity of the terrain to duck low hanging branches, bound over obstacles and dodge rabbit and fox holes. I reached the gate faster than I had expected and still breathing easily. Good. My gaze slipped over Jinora, who was standing at the gate, to Soudai who was right next to her. I nodded my head to them in a silent greeting, before casually strolling to a free bench and sitting down. After settling myself, my solo training began; solo, because I was unsure if anybody else knew it. I had been able to produce a small flame a few days ago, but I had yet to figure out exactly how it happened, to reproduce it on purpose. This is where I would need to start. NamikazeSoudai: "O-oh, okay.." She smiled softly, it wasn't like a huge slap in her face, the refusal, she had wanted to spend time with Jinora but they would be doing plenty of that soon, as roommates. Jinora was handling a lot of..like getting movers, finding a place even, it was going to be lovely.. She walked back to Itsy. "Guess there is no girl's night out afterall..Just me and you." She told her, smiling, "Whenever you want to go is fine." She said softly. Soudai turned to notice Saiyuki, smiling kindly to her. Soudai thought to ask her out with Itsy but Saiyuki wasn't known, at least by Soudai, to do those kind of things. ItsumoAi: -Itsy smiled and looked at Soudai nodding her head softly- “Alright. Whenever is fine with me, I don’t think Sensei has anything planned for today.” –Itsy would glance over at her teammate who was now resting happy he listened he was not the one she had knowledge about unlike Kaito who she had been inside’s mind. She knew more about him than anyone else in Yonshi and one day she would get the chance to explore her other teammates mind if not she would at least get to know him more. Itsy didn’t blame her Sensei for not having team bonding every time there team was together Itsy felt a bit out of place but she knew that it was because of the age difference but she was getting used to it. Last night’s training was the first time she felt like she was doing something that benefited herself that was with a group of people. Itsy would look back at Soudai and was extremely excited to have some girl time with Soudai.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai nodded and went over to the thundergod gates. She looked back at Itsy for a moment before going on ahead, knowing if she was following or not. Since it was just the two of them the options were picky, they probably didn't want to go to a big place expecting a large crowd nor did they really want to go to a place that was meant for two..They would discuss it once in the village, the night was still young. She had paused and waved to anyone else looking, Jinora would be missing out, but oh wells. ItsumoAi: -Itsy smiled and fallowed Soudai through the gate, she knew the others would be missing out on some fun but that was ok the two of them would have fun she was sure. Itsy did not know what was the plan or what they were going to do she was just happy to be going out with a girlfriend silently she would go through the gate and come out on the other side in the village- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My right hand raised, and due to the many times I had simply gone over the handseals themsevles, without any benefit, I was able to move my fingers through them now, without a hitch. Rat, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Snake. Each motion of my fingers were smooth and landed perfectly in place. During making the handseals, I molded my Chakra, forcing it to move how I wished but I knew it would take some time. This was a new move I was learning. My fingers snapped into the last handseal, Snake and I drew in a deep breath, holding it as I drew the Snake seal to my mouth. I shaped my fingers to surround my mouth, while still holding the seal and I let my breath out in a great whoosh of air, and with it came a flame, that was double the side of my previous attempts. I wasn't expecting this and was startled as the flame actually rushed back toward me, licking at my fingers. I hissed and jerked back, having been burned. I probably should have cared, but I didn't; the fact that I didn't have control over how big the flame was yet, meant more training was required. I clicked my tongue, narrowing my eyes in annoyance as I now had to figure out what the hell had happened. NamikazeJinora: -I took a quick scan of the room before I silently headed out to go train my students.. Roko on the other hand nudged Itsy towards the thundergod gates to hint at her to follow along-